


You’re sick, stay in bed!

by Cas_giraffe



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_giraffe/pseuds/Cas_giraffe
Summary: I stared out of one of the many windows of Leblanc watching as rain hit the pavement. The familiar jingle of the door rang out in the quiet atmosphere. I nearly dropped the cup as I saw who it was.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You’re sick, stay in bed!

It was a quiet night at Leblanc. The cafe was empty save for Sojiro and I.

I was washing up some of the dirty dishes from the day.

“Hey kid, you want some coffee?” Sojiro asked.

“Sure thanks.” I replied.

I finished up the rest of the dishes and took off my apron.

Sojiro placed the cup of coffee on the bar counter. “Slow day, huh?”

I nodded as I sipped the coffee.

I stared out of one of the many windows of Leblanc watching as rain hit the pavement.

The familiar jingle of the door rang out in the quiet atmosphere.

I nearly dropped the cup as I saw who it was.

“Isn’t that the ace detective?” Sojiro exclaimed.

“Akechi?” 

The older male was weakly leaning against the door frame, hunched over.

“Akria...”

I jumped up out of the bar stool.

“You’re soaking wet! What happened?” I asked.

Akechi didn’t reply. He walked a couple steps towards me then collapsed in my arms. Panic rose in my chest.

“What the hell?”

“I’ll go grab some spare towels.” Sojiro said as he quickly grabbed an umbrella.

Sojiro left the cafe, leaving us alone in the building.

I carried Akechi up the stairs to my room. I gently placed him on my couch. Careful not to wake the sleeping Morgana off my bed, I grabbed a spare set of clothes for Akechi.

“Akechi.. you can’t go to sleep yet... you have to get changed first.” I said gently.

“Cold...” He barely stirred.

“I know, extra towels are on the way.” I replied.

“Sit.. with me...” He trailed off.

I complied hoping my body heat would warm him until Sojiro came back with the towels.

He rested his head on my shoulder, the water from his hair seeping through my shirt. I made a note to change my shirt later as well. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him wiping the excess water off.

“Sorry I took so long. Don’t catch a cold from him now.” Sojiro warned as he handed over the towels.

“I’ll close up shop tonight, so you don’t have to worry about customers. If you need me you know where to find me.” Sojiro said as he headed back down the stairs.

I started drying off Akechi’s hair first.

“Your hair is growing long again.” I murmured.

I took off his heavy, wet overcoat. “You have this many layers and you managed to soak them all through? Just what were you doing?” I shook my head knowing I wasn’t going to get a response.

I started to unbutton his dress shirt. I tugged the shirt off his shoulders, hands brushing against him. He had an outline of abs that weren’t quite developed yet. I watched as his chest rose and fall. I shook my head. _What the hell am I doing?_ His pants still needed to come off but I sure as hell wasn’t going to do that. I threw a towel over him.

I shifted out from underneath Akechi and stood up. I discarded my wet shirt and grabbed a dry one.

“Aki...”

I turned around to see Akechi trying to stand. I rushed over to steady him, towel slipping from his body.

“You shouldn’t be trying to stand.” I scolded.

“Warm..” He then buried his head into my shoulder and pressed his cool body against mine.

“A-Akechi! What are you doing?” I blurted out a little too loud.

I heard Morgana stir behind me. _Shit_ this is going to look _bad, really bad_.

“What the hell did I just wake up too?” Morgana scoffed.

If I wasn’t holding Akechi up I swear I would have beat that cat.

I sat him back down on the couch.

“Don’t go.. Aki...”

Fuck, _fuck_. Why was he acting like this?

I turned to Morgana, “Listen he’s sick so he’s not acting normal. We’re both wet so we’re changing clothes. Don’t overthink things.” I said curtly.

“Yeah okay, just don’t anything weird. I’ll be down stairs.” Mona said as he trotted down the stairs.

“Stupid cat.” I said under my breath.

“I heard that! And I’m not a cat!” Mona yelled back.

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention back to Akechi.

“Akechi... you gotta take your pants off.”

“Fine...” Akechi grunted as he shucked his soaked pants off.

“You’re turn.” He smiled lazily.

“W-what?” I asked surprised.

“It’s only fair...” Akechi trailed off.

“My pants aren’t wet. You aren’t going to get better if you keep acting like this. Put your shirt on or I’m going to do it for you.” I threatened.

“I’d like to see you try.” He mocked.

I narrowed my eyes, “Fine.”

I snatched the shirt from the couch and tried to wrestle it on him.

“Stop being so stubborn!”

Akechi somehow managed to get me underneath him.

“How are you so strong when you’re this sick?” I asked exasperated.

He just laughed, “I’m just making it even.”

Akechi unbuttoned my pants and started moving down my zipper.

“A-Akechi! W-what are you doing?

“Your cat is still here.” he said roughly.

“F-fuck you!” I looked away from his gaze.

He managed to strip me of my pants.

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Akechi smiled darkly.

“W-wait what?” I asked nervously.

“I want you.” He said simply.

I stared at him blankly. He moved in when I didn’t respond.

He kissed my neck and I moaned softly.

“I didn’t know you were this touch starved. It’s almost cute.” Akechi commented softly.

He went back to what he was doing; I gasped when he bit me.

“You’re sick, Akechi! You don’t want this! You don’t want me!” I cried out.

He stopped what he was doing.

“What are you saying? Akria I love you. I have since I first met you.” Akechi looked hurt.

“You’re only saying this because you’re sick. You don’t know what you’re saying!” I yelled.

“Akria! I’m only admitting this because I am sick. You think I would ever tell you how I really feel if I wasn’t? We’re supposed to be rivals! How could I ever admit that I love you...” He trailed off.

“Akechi...”

“Just... just let me have this! I love you and only you Akria! I’ll shout it from the rooftops so the whole world can hear me!” Akechi declared.

I couldn’t stop the heat from rising to my face.

Then he collapsed yet again in to my arms.

“What the hell... we’re not even in bed yet...” I murmured.

I couldn’t sort my thoughts out. There was just too much to process and I couldn’t think straight when Akechi was on me, basically naked.

I shook my head as I lifted Akechi up from the couch and laid him on my bed. I clicked the light off then climbed in bed with him. My mind was racing but somehow I managed to sleep.


End file.
